For Love or Show?
by Bunny-Serenity-Girl
Summary: Who is Trinity and why is she trying to steal Darien away from Serena? A TV show is created about the scouts. Darien auditions for a part. Now the Real Scouts and the TV Scouts are fighting! Who will Darien side with?


Today we tell the story of when the ties between reality and TV go badly wrong. I hope you love this story. Please remember to review our story.

For Love or Show?

By, Sere-Chan and Tommee-Chan

Disclaimer- We don't own sailor moon, only Trinity, Megan. Sammy, Kate, Sarah, who were Tommee-Chan's idea.

* * *

I sat there in the rectangular room with its pasty white walls, fiddling with my newly dyed beautiful blonde hair. Examining my eyeliner I smiled at my flawless blue-violet eyes. No one in the world had the same color as mine. I looked down my bran new orange Prada heels, giving me an extra 4 inches of height, allowing me to be 5'10. I yawned I can't believe how long this is taking. Why can't they just pick a guy to play Tuxedo mask? It can't be that hard, I think I might in here till my 21st birthday. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room.

On my right sat my best friend, and fellow actress Megan, 22. She is the same normal height as me (5'6). She has strawberry blonde hair (which is not natural) and green eyes. She was chosen for the role of Sailor V.

Beside her was Katie, 21. She has medium length black hair and violet eyes. She is tall naturally. I think like 5'9 or 10. She was chosen for Sailor Mars. Which makes sense because everyone says that she is the botchiest of the "Scouts" so it fits her perfectly. Don't get me wrong I love Kate but she is a bitch when she wants to be.

On my other side was Sarah, 22 the oldest by 4 months over Megan. She has chestnut brown hair and hazel green/brown eyes. She is also tall I think 5'9 too. She was chosen for Sailor Jupiter. I don't know why though… I thought she would have been Beryl but I guess I was wrong. But whatever.

And on the other side of her is Sammy, 21 also. She has short black hair that shines blue. She also has huge dark blue eyes. She's the shortest out of us. She's 5'4 although you would never know she always has heels on. She also pretty smart. She was chosen to play Sailor Mercury.

And I of course was chosen to play the star. Sailor Moon. You might ask why we were chosen for these parts, on this T.V. series. It seems there are actually people out there who fight evil shit like that, weird right? So any way the producers of the S&Q T.V. station loved the idea of crime fighting girls in mini skirts and high heels. What a bunch of pervs. But none the less here we sit. Bored to death.

They better choose a guy in the next 10 minutes or I'm going to go…

Whoa! Who is this guy? Tall, dark and handsome. Exactly my type.

"Hi I'm Darien Shields and I'm here to audition for the roll of Tuxedo mask."

I stood up and leaned over the table, extending my hand, exposing a decent amount of cleavage through my pink tank top. "I'm Trinity Denise and you have the part." I said confidently then gave Mark, one of the show's casting directors, a look that said 'if you disagree I'm leaving' and he's way too much of a pussy to say 'no.'

Darien just smiled. And look excited. I licked my lips and smiled coyly. I could make him do more then that.

The rest the girls got up and left. Megan smiled. "See ya later Trin." She said as she left.

I smiled again at Darien. "Welcome to the cast. Here's your script. Memorize it. Rehearsal is tomorrow. 9 sharp." I said and made my way to leave.

I brushed past him and leaned up to his ear and whispered "Don't be late handsome." I could feel the shivers go through him. I smiled wickedly and left.

* * *

Darien's point of View

I shuddered, her voice was really annoying. She had a nice body, but boy how much I hated her voice. That doesn't matter though, the only reason I was doing this stupid show was to protect someone. I don't even know who this girl in my dreams is but she the only reason I do anything anymore. She haunts my dreams telling me to look for the crystal. So, I believe that maybe these girls are the real scouts and just need some cover up. Maybe I can find the crystal here.

I walked down the street. I swear that complex was huge. All that space for one show, they producers must be rich, but who cares. I'm headed to my favorite place, The Golden Crown Arcade. My best friend Toki works there, Andrew Motoki or just Toki for short. He is a little shorter then me. I'm the only one who calls him Toki. I'm 6'2, while he is 6'0. He is my opposite. He has blond hair, I have dark black hair. He is always cheery; I have started to wonder if he takes energy pills. I'm not cheery I have of a cold statue. Well there is my good friend right now, "Hey Toki."

"Hey Darien, How are you?" Andrew asks.

"I'm good, have the girls arrived yet?" I question out of habit.

"No, why do you always ask that question? Its not like you actually care, you always make fun of Serena." Andrew was getting angry, I can always tell. "Can, you please stop making fun of her?" he asked semi agitated.

"Toki," I whined, which inst normal. "I try I really do, but when I try to I go blank, I don't know why, I just do." I tried to explain, "I really don't mean to hurt her."

Andrew sighed, he knew that I liked Serena But I would never admit it in a million years. "I understand Darien, but can you please try" he asked sympathetically. He might as well be Serena's older brother; he always sticks up for her.

"I'll try my best." I said sitting down. But my attention was turned to the ringing of the little bell as someone walked in. I smiled as Serena walked into the Arcade. Her height was probably about 5'5. She had blond hair that flowed to her knees; it was usually put up in odangos. She had gorgeous light blue eyes, which showed the world the love she shared with everyone, but me. I needed to change that, if I could without going silent.

* * *

Serena's Point of view

I was actually early for a meeting, I'm so amazed. I walked into the arcade, trying to ignore Baka/Darien Shields. "Hey Andrew, how are you?" I asked completely ignoring Darien.

"I'm good; you want a milkshake on the house?" Andrew asked turning around to start making the shake.

"Of course!" I cheered and sat two seats away from Baka.

"Morning, Odango Atama, you woke up early today." Darien said with sarcasm. Then he winced. Why? Did he feel bad for making fun of me or something? Whatever.

"Baka, don't call me that!" I whined, just to get the point across through his thick head that I hated that nick name!

"Sorry," he whispered just so I could hear him. Andrew brought me my drink. Lately Darien has been saying sorry after he makes fun of me. I don't know what is going on in that mind of his.

I started drinking. "Thanks Andrew."

As the bell again a group of girls walked in, laughter spreading through the whole arcade.

Those were my best friends; they are me whole world, my life. They mean everything to me. I smiled and walked over to the booth and sat with them.

First there was Mina. She looked like my twin. She had long blond hair with a Red ribbon tied in her hair. She has blue eyes a little darker then mine. She is the same height as me 5'5. Her favorite colors are Orange and Yellow. She is sailor Venus, the love guardian. Yes, we are the girls that show is based off of. She used to be a model, before she met us. She babbles about as much as I do. She loves Manga and boys. The other girls have to pull us away when we go boy crazy.

Next to Mina was Rae. She has long black hair. Her eyes look like they are fiery red; her eyes are naturally like that. She is about 5'6. Her favorite color is red. She is Sailor Mars, the fire guardian. She works at her grandfather's temple. She is always chasing Chad around. He also works at the temple; he has the biggest crush on Rae.

On the other side of the table is Lita. She is super tall, she is 5'10. She is a really good cook. She rivals Andrew's cooking, yummy. She has waist length brown hair that is always in a ponytail. She has green eyes. She is Sailor Jupiter, the lighting guardian. Her favorite colors are green and brown.

Last but not least there is Ami, the brain of the group. She wants to become a doctor like her mother when she grows up. She has short natural blue hair. She has blue eyes. She is about 5'4. She is Sailor Mercury, the water/ice guardian. Her favorite color is blue.

I'm Sailor Moon, the guardian of who knows what. I usually finish the enemy off. My favorite colors are pink and silver. Our goal is to find and protect the princess. I'm supposed to be the leader of the guardians who protects the princess. Perfect, the clumsy one gets to be the leader.

Then there is tuxedo mask, but we don't know who he is. He always saves me; I have a crush on him. I also have a crush on Darien, but he doesn't need to know since he will never return the feelings. I believe he is on our side, but Luna and Artemis believe otherwise. Yes Luna and Artemis are our talking cats that help us search for the princess.

I finally sit down. "Hi guys!" All their faces go into to shock. "YOU'RE ON TIME!" They all yell at me. I smile and shrug my shoulders. And they all laugh. It's another typical day.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sere-Chan and Tommee-Chan have worked hard on this chapter. Please Review.


End file.
